


Misundertandings

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Misunderstandings, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Be careful with what you say or do... sometimes it can be way too suggestive.





	Misundertandings

“Oh Six, Ignis! This is not was you are thinking it is!”  
  


Ignis was sporting the mightiest of blushes she had ever seen. Not like she was any better. The plan was to watch some sort of cooking competition in the living room and she just needed a bit of moisture for her dry hands. The hand cream bottle was nowhere to be found in her purse and only the sample one was there. One in a metalic foil packaging that looked suspiciously like… 

Carmen put it between her teeth while searching further and Ignis paused at the doorway, almost dropping the pair of mugs full of brewed Ebony grains. His eyes had widened into saucers and she looked confused for a moment. When he motioned in his own face for the small packaging she was holding, Carmen’s face paled and then burst in flames, taking the offending item quickly in shaking hands.  
  


"It is hand moisturizer!”  
  


She showed him the name and brand. He adjusted his glasses, nodding bashfully before retreating into the kitchen once more. She flopped in the sofa, taking her face in both hands.

They laughed.

* * *

"Her breast are tender…”  
  


Carmen was sitting in the living room sipping her tea when the sudden declaration sent the liquid off her mouth rather quickly.  
  


"Certainly soft. I like them…”  
  


She moved the teacup to the table, her hands shaking. His phone was in the coffee table right beside hers. He couldn’t be talking to anybody. There wasn’t an auxiliary phone in the kitchen either! And the topic alone was terribly embarrassing. What was he thinking?!  
  


"I should handle them with the upmost care.”  
  


Carmen’s face was aflame, her whole body shaking. She stood up, quietly walking to the kitchen’s doorframe. Ignis’ back was facing her as he hummed a tune. She couldn’t make out the movement of his hands. He seemed to sense her and turned sideways, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She gulped, compossing herself a bit.  
  


"Something the matter?”  
  


"Care to share what are you doing?”  
  


"Supper, as you can see.”  
  


” _Supper_ is certainly not what what I heard.”  
  


“Was the _dessert_ , perhaps?”  
  


Carmen gasped at his response, scandalized. A snicker left his smirking lips and he motioned her to come closer. Once she was right beside him, Ignis moved so she could take a look. Breaded chicken breasts with sautted vegetables. She swatted his arm, feeling the blush return harder.

They laughed.

**. - . - . - . - .**

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: The first ever drabble I made of those two.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Misunderstandings ](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/171525848783/misunderstandings)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
